godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Ideas for the timeline
So far the timeline page is looking really good and it is a good way to show the history of the Earth and the rest of the universe in the Godzilla side of the story. I was sort of wondering what other events could have happened in the timeline, sort of away to fill in the gaps for the origins of some kaiju or to tell events that could have happened outside the comic pages. I might also give some possible ideas for events that are currently on the timeline. With each date, I'll give an explanation such as how would connected with a certain kaiju or event. Now again these are only ideas. With that said, lets begin. 1952: Jet Jaguar is created. So we know that Jet Jaguar was created before Godzilla's first appearance 1954 by the grandfather of Doctor Yumi Nagata the question I asking myself is what date could he have been created before that. Maybe around year 1952 but I'm still sort guessing with this one. April 24, 1955: Anguirus is awakens on Iwato Island in the Pacific and is mutated by radiation from atomic testing on the Island. With this event, the date would pay homage to Anguirus's debut in the movies since 1955 was the year Godzilla Raids Again was released. As for Iwato Island, it is an uninhabited island in the movie that actually is where Godzilla and Anguirus first fought in the movie. In terms of how Anguirus gets to Iwato Island, we could assume that Anguirus (along with Gorosaurus) is frozen during the events after the CT Extinction and before the Toba Extinction and as soon as the Toba Extinction begins, he gets released from the ice and roams the Earth until he finds a place to settle down, Iwato Island and begins to hibernate there. In 1955, radiation from atomic testing that could have done on Iwato Island mutates Anguirus and causes him awaken, this could explain how Anguirus gets. Overtime, the radiation turns Iwato Island barren and dead and Anguirus is forced to leave the island on May 21, 1959 (This date paying homage to American release for Godzilla Raids Again). When Anguirus reaches the Asian continent, he remains underground most the time and would explain why he would remain unseen until 1967 in Vietnam where he would face Godzilla and shows himself to the humans for the first time. This could give some incite into Anguirus's life before his history with Godzilla, showing his reasons as to why he (like Godzilla and other kaiju) originally hated the humans before he wanted to protect them. July 30, 1961: Mothra reawakens An idea could be that after Mothra fought the original Megaguirus in 1348, she maybe went into a point of hibernation since there was no hardly any threats to Terra. So Mothra sealed herself away to serve herself strength until Terra would need her again. Maybe on July 30 1961, since Godzilla and other kaiju were beging created or reawaken in recent years and so Mothra was awakened to help in keeping balance to Terra. July 31, 1966: Gaira and Sanda are born. OR August 8, 1965: Gaira and Sanda are born. The first date would connect to when War of the Gargantuas was first release. As for the second date, 1965 was the release date for Frankenstein VS Baragon, since in the movies both Gargantuas are spawned by Frankenstein's cells when he died, so you could say that the death of Frankenstein is also the birth of Gaira and Sanda. Now since Frankenstein so far isn't in this universe, it would be more of an homage to that film but could give some incite into their origins. December 17, 1966: Ebirah reawakens on Letchi Island. After the kaiju disappeared after the events of King Caesar vs Megalon, maybe each of the ancient kaiju could have been sealed in different areas of the world in a point of hibernation. Maybe Ebirah is hibernating Letchi Island (which is the island Ebirah guards in Ebirah Horror of the Deep) and is awakened in December 17 1966 (which is the date Ebirah Horror of the Deep was released) by atomic testing. Maybe Letchi Island was destroyed in the testing and this could have lead to Ebirah's hatred of humans because they destroyed his home. His first battle with Godzilla would still be in the battle royal in 1975 Ghana. December 16, 1967: Kumonga and Kamacuras manage to get off Solgell Island make their way to major continents. The date would pay homage to the year Kumonga and Kamacuras debut in the movie Son of Godzilla, and so in a way can be seen as modern humans discovering both kaiju for the first time. August 1, 1968: Godzilla battles Mothra Like with Kumonga, there could have been a point before the Ghana where Godzilla and Mothra had battled before then, the first time both kaiju could have meet each other. The date relates to the release date of Destroy All Monster as I wanted to choose a date after 1967 (because that was when Godzilla first ever kaiju in the story's timeline) that could relate to Mothra appearing alongside Godzilla, in the case of this date it was the release date of Destroy All Monsters which had Godzilla and Mothra in it. May 23, 1969: Godzilla battles Rodan Like I said with Mothra and Kumonga, it could be possible that Godzilla and Rodan might have fought each other before the Ghana attack in 1975. As for the date, the date is the American release for Destroy All Monsters, a movie Godzilla and Rodan both appear in. 1969: Godzilla encounters Kamacuras and Kumonga. Maybe before events of 1975 in Ghanna, Godzilla and Kumonga may have fought at some point before that event. Godzilla maybe have even fought Kamacuras at some point during 1969. As for why I choose 1969, it is actually the date Son of Godzilla was released to English speaking audiences. March 17, 1973: Megalon reappears. Maybe before the events of Ghana, Megalon could have been awakened at some point before 1975. Maybe he went comatose after his battle with King Caesar but was reawakened after atomic testing. Its possible that once he has awaken he could be trying to hunt down King Caesar to settle the score, that hunt being interrupted by in 1975. March 15, 1975: Godzilla battles Titanosaurus. This is a possible idea for a battle before Ghanna. On timeline it says that Titanosaurus was mutated and awakened in 1956 so it could have been possible that after Godzilla fought Anguirus, Godzilla might eventually fight Titanosaurus some point. The date is actually an homage to when Terror of MechaGodzilla was released. December 12, 1992: Battra appears. This could have been when Battra first appeared in the modern age, the date is when the Heisei Film Godzilla VS Mothra was released which was Battra first apperance. In the flashback shown by the Shobijin who explain the history of the kaiju to Lucy Caprell, we see that when the kaiju begin to disappear Battra is still only in his larval form in the past. So maybe when he does go into hiding, just as Mothra goes into hibernation, so does Battra who hibernates in Siberia (similar to how he was sealed there in the film). In 1992 he reawakens but is still only in his larval form and is maybe trying to find his sister. 1993: Battra transforms into his Imago form. Godzilla VS Mothra and Battra. At some point in 1993 (The same year in which Godzilla VS Mothra takes place in) Battra appears in Tokyo and is maybe getting ready to enter his Imago form. Mothra is maybe watching over her brothers cocoon and waiting for his transformation to be complete. Godzilla appears and Mothra battles him in order to protect Battra's cocoon. Once Battra awakens, he goes to help Mothra battle Godzilla, eventually both of them carrying Godzilla and dropping him in the ocean. Mothra and Battra are reunited after thousands of years. 1994: SpaceGodzilla reaches Earth's moon and enters hibernation. Now with this event, it might explain how SpaceGodzilla regains his powers and how he regrows his shoulder crystals. Given SpaceGodzilla's maniplucation of crystals, it could be possible that he could create a cocoon of sorts which is made out of crystals. This crystal cocoon would act as a sort of stasis body which would heal SpaceGodzilla's body and power slowly overtime. The date being the same year Godzilla VS SpaceGodzilla was released. 2002: Gaira is captured by the humans. It stated that before Gaira was captured by the Chinese Military, he was captured by another group of humans before this. An idea could be that the country that the Chinese general spoke about could be South Korea but there could be other ideas for who this other country could be. Anyway Gaira is captured by the countries military but managed to escape but he is eventually captured by the China Military. 2008 or 2009: Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo are born. Either one of these dates could work for their birth year. If it takes place in 2008, their births could have happened after the Monster Hunter Arc. Another idea could be that the twins are born, they maybe get a chance to meet their uncle Battra, maybe showing that they have had a good relationship with Battra before the events of 2014. Category:Blog posts